


Doctor Knows Best

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Janet's feeling a touch under the weather.





	Doctor Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: : None that I can think of really... Beyond the smut thing.  


* * *

"How's our patient this evening?" Sam asked as she swung into the room carrying a tray. 

"Wanting to get out of bed," Janet replied promptly, just as she had been doing for the previous enquiries as to her health. "Please Sam, I feel fine." 

"Oh, I don't know. You still look a little peaky," the major said gleefully. Ever since Janet had reported feeling a little off-colour to her lover of nearly a year, Sam had taken to the role of carer like a duck to water -- almost seeming to enjoy the fact that she could confine the doctor to her home and, more importantly, her bed. "But these should solve the problem," she added, placing the tray on Janet's lap and standing back so that she could fully view the brunette's reaction. 

"Oysters?" Janet asked sceptically, glancing up at her lover. "I hope these are-" 

"Bought them at the fish market this very afternoon on my way here." A grin slid across Sam's face as Janet's eyes lit up with joy at the surprise. Although she was the last person to admit it, the doctor absolutely adored the slimy little crustaceans that Sam loathed with a passion. 

"Thank you darling," Janet all but purred as she picked up the dainty fork and picked up the first half-shell. "Garlic?" she asked, sniffing. 

"It's a recipe that the colonel of all people gave me. Besides, garlic is supposed to help clear the head, which is exactly what I want." 

Janet looked suspiciously at Sam over her oyster. "Is it really?" 

The major nodded with an "Mmm-hmm. Now you finish those, while I see to Cassie." 

"Cassie?" the doctor asked around a mouthful of oyster and sauce. 

"Yes, she's sleeping over at a Aleesha's place tonight." 

"Really?" Janet's mouth began to water, although it was not entirely due to the plate of fresh oysters sitting on her lap. 

"Yes, she is. And she won't be back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest," Sam revealed as she rested her hands on the edge of the bed and leant towards Janet, giving the other woman a perfect view down the somewhat skimpy top the blonde was wearing. 

"Is that right?" Now a fluttering began in Janet's stomach that she knew from experience could only be quelled by a certain blonde that was very much within kissing distance. But, as she leant forward to do that very thing, Sam pulled back and straightened up. 

"You eat those while I see to your daughter." With a secretive smile flung over her shoulder, Sam disappeared out the door. 

When she finally reappeared half-an-hour later, Janet had worked herself into a state of high anticipation -- so she was a little surprised when Sam picked up the tray in a business-like manner and strolled back out the door. 

"Sam?" she called after her lover, causing her face to appear around the edge of the doorway. 

"Yes?" Sam enquired with beguiling sweetness. 

She looked at her in confusion for a moment before saying: "Nothing." 

"I'll be back in a moment," the blonde said, with a look that promised a great deal. 

Janet was still wondering whether or not she was going to deliver when she was back in the room. Looking up warily from her seated position, she felt her heart give an odd little flip as she took in her lover's appearance. Her dark eyes drifted from the knowing grin on her perfect face, down the long column of her throat before coming to a temporary stop in line with firm breasts. Under her gaze, the nipples hardened to points that showed clearly through the gray tank top. Shaking herself, Janet's gaze skidded back up to Sam's face, where the grin had widened even further before her lips returned to their usual serious formation. 

"I have a question to ask you," the blonde said solemnly. 

Janet's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course," she stuttered, a little thrown by the look on Sam's face. 

"Will you promise me that regardless of what I do, you'll do nothing at all?" 

A slight crease appeared between dark eyebrows as Janet pondered the request. "I hope you aren't planning on robbing a bank," she said, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

Sam chuckled, showing perfectly white teeth. "Nothing of the sort. I have every intention of ravishing you like I've been wanting to since you got sick. But I want you to leave it all up to me." The promise returned to her blue eyes as her unwavering gaze fixed on Janet's face. 

The brunette swallowed and looked back silently before replying: "I promise." 

"Good," Sam whispered, stepping up to the edge of the bed but not sitting. "Come, sit here," she said, patting the spot just in front of her. 

Shrugging slightly, Janet scooted herself over to where Sam had indicated and hung her lower legs over the side. "You promise you'll be gentle," she murmured. 

Another chuckle. "I promise," Sam replied in a husky voice. Kneeling down in front of her, she picked up her right foot and began to rub it gently, inducing the muscles to relax before moving onto it's companion. 

Janet sat silently as her hands moved up her calves to massage them too, the fingers kneading in lazy circles. She felt a little shiver in her skin as Sam leant forward to softly kiss one knee. Forgetting about her legs, Sam's hand avoided the next most obvious target for her ministrations to reach up and pull Janet's face towards her for a slow, deep kiss. The brunette could only sigh slightly as Sam's tongue slid into her mouth and probed it's moist depths before retreating. While her lips did their thing, the blonde's hands drifted towards the buttons on the front of Janet's nightshirt and began to undo them one by one. She pulled away just in time to slid the thin cotton off her lover's shoulders and reveal her perfect breasts for inspection. Even though she was yet to do anything more than look at them, their nipples were already erect. 

"Perfect," Sam whispered. "Just perfect." 

Her hands drifted from Janet's shoulders to touch either side of her breasts, just stroking their outermost edges enough to cause the brunette's heart rate to jump by a notch or five. Nimble fingers neglected their most sensitive part to continue down to the plane of Janet's stomach and once again avoiding the most obvious target, to travel down to her thighs where they stroked the firm flesh. 

"Oh," was all Janet could say as Sam bypassed the area she wanted her to touch the most, although that feeling of bereavement was soon forgotten as the blonde kissed her again. Her hands clenched on the covers as she felt a whisper of a touch between her legs, but it was soon gone as Sam's hands slowly moved their way upwards to cup her face. With slow deliberateness, Sam pulled away only to trail her lips along Janet's collarbone, occasionally nipping at the slightly tanned skin. The brunette gritted her teeth at the sensuous feel of lips gliding across her skin, at the toungue licking at the hollow of her throat. 

All through this, Sam's hands had not remained idle, although they were maddeningly avoiding both Janet's breasts and the cleft between her legs -- opting instead to their trail fingers up and down her ribcage, leaving firey trails in their wake. Ever so slowly, the blonde kissed her way down to the spot just between Janet's full breasts before finally making their way to the globe on the right. She nipped gently at a very aroused nipple before soothing it with the wetness of her tongue. Janet heard herself moan with pleasure as Sam began to suckle, a primitive wave of passion overtaking her. Losing all pretence of self-control, she grasped the blonde with her hands and literally ripped her mouth away from her breast, replacing the hard bud with her own mouth. She felt Sam's lips curve into a smile under the forcefullness of her kiss, but there was no resistance as Janet slipped her hands up under the hem of her top to capture her own breasts in their firm grasp. 

Straightening up, Sam toppled them both back onto the soft, but firm, support of the mattress. She rolled onto her side so that she didn't crush her smaller lover and with her hands pulled Janet's hips forward so that she could slide her thigh between her legs. The brunette moaned with pleasure at the insistent pressure on her most sensitive place and automatically began to rock her hips back and forth. Even through the material of both Janet's panties and her own shorts, Sam could feel the wetness that well and truly indicated the other woman's arousal was complete. And she pulled away. 

"Wha-?" Janet asked woozily, staring at her lover. 

"Shhhhh," Sam whispered and slid off the bed to kneel beside it once again. "You promised, after all." With an insistent tug at the elastic, she finally coaxed Janet into lifting her hips just enough that she could slip her undewear down her thighs and past her feet. "Now hold still," she murmured with a kiss to the inner surface of Janet's thigh. She smiled slightly as she felt the quick intake of breath, consequently followed by a shuddering sigh as her lips slid further up the smooth skin. 

Janet bucked when she finally felt Sam's lips contact with her wetness, and cried out when her lover's toungue slid around the opening before slipping inside. Insistant hands held her hips still as she tried to thrust them towards the contact. A fire consumed her before centering in her groin, just at the place where Sam's mouth was pleasuring her. She gripped the covers as the blonde licked at all her sensitive points, stimulating her beyond the point of arousal to a state of frenzied excitement. When the contact came with her clitoris she just about exploded with pleasure, crying out her lover's name over and over until she finally came back to the world. At that point, she was lying in Sam's arms, weeping at the intensity of what had just occurred. 

"See, it wasn't that hard, was it?" the blonde enquired mildly, kissing her once more. 

"You'll see," Janet growled in reply. 

And Sam did, soon enough.


End file.
